When establishing a wireless communication link between any two devices, there may be different pairing methodologies by which the devices can be associated. For example, in personal area networks (PANs), the association may be made by presenting or displaying to a user a key-less entry list from which a remote device may be selected for communication. In local area networks (LANs), as another example, the association may be made by address words and/or corresponding network key information that is provided by a centralized unit to more than one device. There is a need, however, for other forms of device association to enable a wider range of usage models for peer-to-peer wireless communication.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.